The following relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to handover techniques in wireless communications.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform spread orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
When operating in a wireless communications system, a UE may move between coverage areas of multiple different base stations. In cases where radio signals of a neighboring base station, which may be referred to as a target base station, will provide an enhanced connection with a UE relative to a currently serving (or source) base station, the UE may be handed over from the source base station to the target base station. Such techniques may be referred to as handover procedures or mobility procedures, and help to provide continuous connectivity to a UE as it moves in a wireless communications system. In some systems, a UE may release an active connection with the source base station and establish a new connection with the target base station in response to a handover communication from the source base station. Enhanced techniques for performing handover may help to enhance the overall efficiency and reliability of a wireless communications system.